Leather and Lace
by Distorted Fantasy
Summary: All Edward Elric was to watch a movie, not to become someone's pet! Oneshot, RoyEd. Yaoi


**A/N: **Rated 'M' for langauge, sexual theme, rape, and man love, don't like, don't read.

This is my first one shot, and my first RoyEd. Wow, 2 firsts! But, my friend wanted to write this...so I did. Here ya go. :) Personaly, I like EnvyEd, but....*shrug*

**Written For:** Sarah, here ya go girl! *Wink*

Want me to write you a oneshot? Check profile to see if requests are open, then check listings for what I will write.

* * *

**Leather and Lace**

The full moon hung over the quite country side; cattle grazed in the rolling meadows; a wolf howled somewhere and, Edward Elric trudged along the dirt road with eyes that could kill.

"Sure, I can just find someone else to go to the movies with, its n big deal…jerk!" he growled and kicked at a rock, sending it flying into a nearby mailbox. "He knows damn well that I can't do that!" he shook his head, "But no, he had to 'forget' our tradition and promise Winry that he'd take her out to dinner, wonderful!" he growled before letting out a sigh and sitting down under the shade of a nearby elk tree. "Maybe Roy doesn't have anything planned…" he grumbled, watching the fireflies dance through the night skies.

* * *

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold your horses!"

The older male opened the door and looked down at the (much) shorter boy, "Edward, do you know what time it is?"

"Time for you to get dressed would be my guess." Ed grinned and pointed at the general's towel. Roy looked down and felt a huge bluush coming on. _Fuck!_ "I just got of the shower!" he snapped. "Hold on." And slammed the door in Ed's face, marching back to his bedroom, still trying to get rid of the shade of red that had dominated his face.

Outside the now shut door, Ed crossed his arms and looked away.

_God, am I glad he didn't notice my blush…thank you shortness! Never knew he was so fine without the clothes…_

He shook the thoughts away and ran a hand through his tangled dirty-blonde hair. After awhile he looked back towards the door as Roy re-opened it, now dressed in a more suiting attire. Navy blue pajamas.

"Do you ever wear any color besides navy blue?"

"No. What did you want?"

"I have no one to go to the movies with."

"And you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"I hate the movies."

"Well, maybe we can watch a movie here…"

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because, you ask too many questions."

"I'll be quite!"

"No."

This argument lasted a full ten minutes before Roy gave in and let Edward into his house.

Once inside, Ed went right ahead and made himself at home, laying out on the couch and watching Roy as the male put a DVD in the DVD player, "What are we watching?" he asked.

"I don't know." Roy shrugged, moving Ed's legs out of the way and sitting down, "Some horror movie or somethin'…"

"Oh….can we have popcorn?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Edward!"

"Shutting up." The younger male let out an exaggerated sigh and flipped himself around so his head was on Roy's legs, "I don't like scary movies."

"Too bad. Get off of me."

"Too many people die."

"Get off of me."

"And that music they play gets stuck in my head."

"Get off of me."

"Sometimes they have sex-"

"Edward!"

"Sorry…"

A few more minutes passed and the TV screen talking was the only sound.

"Are you virgin?"

"What?"

"You heard me, are you virgin?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"I don't know."

"No."

"Guy or girl?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"When I'm sleeping."

"Go to sleep then."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I'll make you sleepy if you don't shut up."

Ed stayed quite after that.

* * *

After the movie Roy stretched his arms above his head and yawned, "Alright, time for you to go home." He mutter,d looking down at Edward and freezing. The smaller male was fully asleep, cuddle up against the back of the couch and his right leg as if he was a cat. Roy relaxed back and began to stroke Ed's hair, sighing.

"Edward Elric…wake up." He whispered, and failed in waking the boy up…surprisingly.

He picked him up and carried him to his room; then laid him out on the bed and tucked him in.

* * *

Ed let out a yawn and opened his chocolate colored eyes and looked about, blinking. He got out of Roy's bed and frowned,

"Roy, why are my pants missing?" he called to the empty house, ducking under the bed in search of his lost jeans.

"You were asleep, and I didn't think you'd be very comfortable sleeping in your jeans so I took them off." Roy answered, walking into the bed room, now in a Navy blue bath robe.

"Pervert."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked over, leaning over so Ed was against the bed, and reached over to grab at the boys pants from the opposite side. He froze, lips curling into a thin smile. God…the warmth of Ed's breath against his neck felt so…so…right!

It made him want more. He wanted to feel the boys tongue across his flesh; he wanted to taste the young boys' flesh. The fantasy that was playing in his mind caused him to let out a soft groan.

"Roy…can you move…" Ed whimpered from beneath the older male, eyes blinking innocently.

"No." Roy breathed out harshly, moving down the male and pressing his lips against Ed's.

Ed's eyes went wide and he began to struggle, but Roy held him down on the bed with more strength, biting down hard enough to draw blood before lapping at it as it trickled down Ed's chin. "You taste good…" he whispered softly, licking at Ed's ear now and nibbling along the edges,

"Ro-Roy…you're scaring me…"

"Good. Wait here." Roy slipped off and around the corner. Edward began to look for some kind of exit, any way to get out. He didn't want to lose his virginity yet! Sure he thought Roy Mustang was probably the hottest guy around, but…they age gap! Not to mention he still had places to go and people to meet! He had never felt as if Roy was _the_ one.

"Edward…can you undress yourself for me." Roy's husky and lustful voice purred throughout the room sending shivers down Ed's backbone.

"Roy….think about what you are doing…" the Elric child whimpered, getting out of the bed and starting to pull his clothes off; exposing himself to the old man.

Once finished he looked at Roy, eyes wide and full of fear as the male examined his body with pleasure filing in his eyes.

"Good boy. Now, put these on."

Ed caught the outfit that was thrown to him and held up rather…interesting outfit.

The top was sleeveless. The main part of it was made from a deep red silk, and it was edged with white, frilly, lace. The 'pants' were nothing more then what he and Al called 'Man-panties'. They were identical to a female's 2-piece bikini bottoms, the back and front held together with more of the lace and the edges lined with the same material. Once more the deep red color showed out brightly, as if a warning.

Ed looked at Roy one last time, begging. Roy held up a gun.

Ed quickly got into the outfit and licked at his lips as Roy examined him.

It was too small, and Ed didn't like the way Roy was smiling.

"Now, get back into the bed and lay down. Put your arms above your head and open your legs, also front side down."

Ed obeyed and buried his face in the navy blue sheets underneath him, trying not to cry.

He poked his head up a bit when he felt the cold black leather being wrapped around his wrists, tying his hands together, and watched as the other end was tied to the head of the bed. Then he back to hiding his face. He felt each of his feet being tied in the same leather and tied down on the opposite ends of the bed.

"Try to move."

Ed obeyed and struggled a bit. It was too damn tight! The knots were cutting into his skin!

"Good."

Ed whimpered as he felt the older male move onto his back, and his lips suck at the skin on his neck. "You taste so good." Roy whispered in the teen's ear, letting his tongue lick the outside edges before moving down and kissing along his exposed skin, nipping at it hard enough every now and then to draw blood.

After a few minutes of the endless teasing, Edward felt the clod blade of a knife run against his back, slicing through the fabric, and heard Roy's heavy breathing of lustful need. He heard the sound of the bath robe falling onto the floor and buried his face deeper into the sheets, not wanting to see. But he still felt. Oh how felt that cold lotion and Roy's hot fingers as they caressed his hole, and slipped into it, one by one, causing him whimper in pain and look over his shoulder involuntarily. Roy grinned back at him and leaned over, nipping at his cheeks before Ed could bury his face in the sheets once more.

Then he screamed.

Oh how he screamed. The pain was too great…but it kept coming. Never ending pain as Roy kept thrusting, deeper and deeper.

Oh God, Roy's fucking penis was in him now! Edward sobbed, tears coming to his eyes as he buried himself deeper into the sheets, wishing to just disappear and never return.

He fought back a groan as he felt a warm hand slip around his own member and start to rub…harder and harder…thrusting deeper and deeper.

He no longer screamed, he now groaned in pleasure, his own breathing coming out hard and raspy. "Roy." He croaked out, "Please…stop!" he cried as he felt himself release into the male's hand and onto the bed. "Why?" was the only reply he got back. Then Ed felt the older man release into him and let out a sigh of pleasure before pulling out and snuggling up against Ed's side as if nothing had happened, "There…now neither of us are virgins." He purred teasingly, nibbling at Ed's ear.

The younger boy made no reply and just sobbed into the sheets, feeling the warm blood trickle down his inner thighs.


End file.
